


Chosen Family

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Het, Incest Kink, Multi, Pegging, Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: "We'll be in so much trouble." "Only if we get caught."





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **bbtp_challenge** partly from a suggestion by **pauraque** with a pinch from **lightofdaye** but this is sort of all over the place. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

Hermione peered toward the open bedroom door, eyes blinking as they tried to adjust to the darkness. "Where's Mum?"

"Asleep." He shut the door with a soft snick and padded toward the bed. Harry lifted the thin blanket and sheet that covered Hermione and slid into bed beside her.

"We'll be in so much trouble." Hermione pressed her lips to his softly, turning toward his warm, solid body and threw a leg over his thigh. 

"Only if we get caught." He reached for her hip and tugged her toward him.

Hermione began then sighed as Harry slipped his hand between her thighs, fingers finding her clit with precision. 

"Even though it's wrong—" Harry bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside her, fucking her slowly as he rocked against her, his cock hot and hard. "—I want you."

"Please." She spread her legs wider, rolling her hips. She loved when he finger-fucked her but she wanted more. 

Harry pulled his fingers free and rolled over top of her, settling between her thighs. "Are you sure?"

She shifted, moving against his length. "Yes, Harry, fuck me."

He reached between them and guided his cock to her cunt, pushing in hard in a single thrust and making Hermione cry out in pleasure. 

"God, yes, just like that," she said, gripping his biceps as he held himself over her and snapped his hips forward in long, sure strokes. 

Without warning, the lights came on. "What's going on?" 

"Mum! It's not what it looks like!" Hermione said, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Isn't it?" 

Hermione dared not move as Mum approached them and pulled the blanket off their bodies, revealing the evidence of their coupling. 

"Did you think I wouldn't hear you?"

"I can explai—OW!" Harry said as Mum slapped his arse.

"You both have been very naughty. I believe you need to be punished."

"Yes, Mum," they said as one. 

Luna dropped her dressing gown revealing a bright blue strap-on dildo.

Hermione shivered as Harry moaned in her ear, his cock throbbing inside her.

Luna climbed onto the bed behind them and tapped her wand to Harry's arse, stretching and loosening him for the dildo. 

"Fuck," he gasped as she positioned herself.

Hermione clenched around him, giving him something to focus on as Luna sank into him from behind, feeling his pulse race and his breathing speed up.

Hermione swallowed his low moans and soft pants, letting Harry and Luna set the pace between them, arching up as he thrust in and pulling back when he pushed back onto Luna's strap-on.

Luna draped herself over Harry's back, the angle shifting and making his eyes roll back in his head, shuddering through his orgasm. 

Hermione grinned up at her and drew her down into a kiss.

"Let me take care of you, Mum," Hermione said softly.

Luna pulled back, extricating herself from Harry, who tensed against Hermione then relaxed as the dildo slid out. He then slipped out of Hermione and lifted himself off of her, rolling to the side and breathing heavily.

At last, Hermione sat up and, once Luna lay down, settled between her parted thighs and licked across her swollen clit, wetness glistening between her soft folds. 

Hermione felt Harry's hand in her hair. She looked up to see him watching her, grinning wickedly as Luna whimpered and sighed. 

Closing her eyes, Hermione slipped both hands under Luna's bottom, lifting her for better access as she ate her out, not stopping until her thighs trembled and Luna murmured, "Such a good girl."


End file.
